Data protection regulations in many countries prevent enterprises from collecting, processing, or using personal data unless such action is required by a legal provision or unless consent is granted by the subject. These data protection regulations may require the enterprise to use the data only for certain predefined purposes and to implement technical safeguards such as an audit trail for all investigative activities. Accordingly, enterprises that use Software as a Service (“SaaS”) applications to process data originating on-premise may have concerns about the privacy of data transferred to the SaaS appliances.